what it means to be a winchester
by buzzy-beee
Summary: Another sis-fic, dean and Sam have a younger  sister alexandra, it mainly focuses on her some stuff from the original TV show and some of my own ideas rated k  for language and if you dont like sis- fic dont readxxKMT
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO DON'T BE TOO HARSH, IM SORRY ABOUT THE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING, I WISH I OWNED SUPERNATURAL BUT I DON'T

Quick authors note

I reposted this story because the first time round it was too short and hard to read since I didn't have spell checker, but I got my laptop back and decided to write this story for real. For those of you who read other type of sis fics I know mine is not as good as everyone else. So keep that in mind when you compare mine to everyone else's. I sighed up for fan fiction because I wanted to practice writing stories. And since I love supernatural and dean and Sam having a sister, I wanted to write about it. Anyway if you have any writing advice for me, plz feel free to PM or leave me a review.

I ONLLY OWN ALEXANDAR PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

THANXX

I turned and twisted on my bed, I just couldn't sleep tonight I looked at dean fast asleep on the bed opposite me. I sighed and quietly got out of bed I turned to face the alarm, shit it was freaking 3 in the morning."_Great just freaking great_" I thought to myself as I walked in to the bathroom I sat in the bath tub like I always do when I can't sleep and thought about my life.

My names Alexandra Benjamin rose Winchester( but only dean and my dad call me that) everyone else calls me Alex, I turn 15 in a week , I've been hunter ever since I turned six that's when I found out about demons and how my mother really died

…**.. Flash back…**

_Me and an 8 year old Sam were sitting on the floor reading books, well Sam was reading I was listening, just as we finished the last book dad came stumbling in with dean. I stared at dean with my big green eyes he had cuts and bruises on him_

_"Sam why does Dee have boo-boos all over him" cried my six year old self_

_Sam gently picked me up and took me to my room, while dad patched up a 12 yr old dean. Sam made me sit on the bed but he still didn't answer me_

_"Sammy why does daddy always go away for long" I asked tears falling down my face _

_Sam didn't say anything for a long time then he said _

"_I don't know Alex he has a very important job" that just made me cry harder _

_"But why is dean hurt Sammy" I looked up at him with big teary eyes _

_"I'm sure he` s-"Sam began but was cut off by dad _

_"Sam go stay with dean I need to talk to Alexandra for a bit._

_Sam gave me a quick hug than left, dad took his place and sat beside me on the bed _

_"Alex I'm about to tell things I have never told you before_

"_My dad said in a really serious tone, and then he explained about how mum died that night in my nursery 5 and half years ago. He told me how he thought she had been murdered and he got obsessed looking for the thing that killed her and then he told me about the family job, about what his training Sam and dean to do and he wants to train me. By the end of it I was in tears monstrous and evil things existed._

_"Daddy" I said as I crawled on to his lap_

_"Is dean going to die" I said more tears falling down my cheeks, my dad looked surprised _

_"Of course not honey he's going to be fine"._

End of flash back

Dad had started training me the week after, I felt tears running down my cheeks thinking of dad and Sam reminded me they weren't here Sam left for college 3 years ago and dad has been missing for 3 weeks, Me and dean have being looking for him but still no luck.

I took a deep breath Winchesters didn't cry for no good reason, I have been having these weird nightmares where different people got killed or something worse, I had one last week where this women had got burnt to death in her own house , than the next day it was in the news the same lady, same house . I got so freaked out I couldn't sleep for the next few days, I got lucky because dean didn't notice if he did this would be a different story.

I promised dean I wouldn't keep things from him but I didn't want him to look at me like I was freak. Me and dean have always being close but when Sam left we just got closer. But me and dad didn`t get on I avoided him all the time, but I did love him but as I got older he got stricter. My head was pounding again I should really tell dean about this if it gets worse.

I got up of the tub after washing my face and drying my tears; I snuck back in to the room and lay on my bed. I just closed my eyes and thought of my favorite family memory me dean and dad all went to the grand canyon when I was 9, that was the best week of my life no hunting. That and when dean is driving the impala just following the road no destination in mind. We usually pull over somewhere and sit on the hood together watching the stars.

Alex "I could feel someone shaking me while calling my name" _dean obviously_" I thought to myself "go away "I mumbled annoyed he woke me up when id only being sleeping for like two minutes." Alexandra you will get up now or else "Dean said grinning, I groaned but got up "fine I'm up what do u want "I said glaring at him, he glared back at me "first of all lose that attitude dimples its really starting to annoy me, and secondly get dressed and be ready to leave in an hour" he said walking to door and stepping outside "you have 20 minutes to shower and dress "he called out." _uugh I hate him_ _sometimes_, _where the fuck are we going this early?_

I miserably walked over to my bag and pulled out a change of clothes my showering kit and a towel; I walked in to the motel bathroom and got in the shower. I usually take my time but I wasn't in the mood, I got out and slipped in to my tank top and tracksuits.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at the familiar girl but not really recognizing her, her golden blonde hair in a messy bun dark circles under her eyes, I sighed and looked away dean always said I looked exactly like my mom, I didn't though she was beautiful the only resemblance I share with dad are his big green eyes .I looked too much like dean and mom blonde hair, green eyes and a bad temper.

I took a deep breath stepped out of the bathroom I sat on the couch and watched sponge bob , this show used to make me smile but it hadn`t helped lately , I grabbed my bag and pulled out my dairy which was underneath all the folded clothes along with my guitar and songbook. I used to write in my diary all the time when Sam left but I hadn`t done it in ages, the funny thing about this is that dean doesn't even know I keep a diary. I never re read what I write I just write and leave it. I pulled out my pen and started writing about the strange nightmares.'

I wrote for a bit than I felt tears threatening I put it down and got my cell phone I took a deep breath before dialing 0555-456-879 it rang once, twice "come on Sammy" I whispered in case dean came back. Expectedly Sam answered on the third ring, "Alex" he asked I felt my whole body relax "hey Sammy, how are you" I said breathing in I had been worrying about him all alone in California. "I've been alright just busy studying for finals and stuff how have you and dean being "HE ASKED I could never lie either of brothers so I just said" we're hanging in there" I said than I heard the roar of the impala "goodbye Sam good luck on your finals, I love you take care"

Dean entered carrying two bags "wanna help me dimples "he looked at me I shook my head I hated it when he called me dimples but I know he calls me that because he gets a kick out of annoying me I ignored him and carried on watching SpongeBob , he sat opposite me and handed me a container with food I opened to find chips and sausage rolls I ate them without really tasting them, I noticed dean staring at me as I moved food around the plate "what" I said he stared at me then looked down "nothing" he said then my head started pounding I winced and looked dawn I wasn't going to tell _him I was a freak who gets bad headaches, nose bleeds oh yeah I and see visions of people about to die._

I ignored the pain in my head and looked up" Dean, do you think dads okay" I asked curiously even though dean acted tough I know he was just as worried about dad, he thinks I can`t see how worried and scared he is but I can. He grabbed the remote of me and started going through the channels ignoring me "Dean" I shouted. He stopped turned to face me "I don`t know Alex" he said annoyed. Dean actually pissed me off I was so sick of being treated like a kid; he was always protecting me from the truth. Well fine if he wasn't going to talk to me I wasn`t talking to him, two could play the game. I got up and chucked the rest of my food in the bin and started packing, I could feel dean's eyes on me but I continued to pack. Dean took his bag and left the room without a word I followed .The ride in the impala was silent except for deans quite humming I sat in the back staring out the window listening to my iPod. We drove for hours in silence than suddenly dean pulled over, "Alex are you mad at me or something" he asked since usually I was chatty and annoyed him. I shrugged my shoulders

He sighed" listen because I'm only going to say this once, I don't know if dads okay or not but I didn't want to scare you." He said looking at me "and if you think I haven't noticed how much you're eating and sleeping your stupid; so what's up." I looked at my feet "nothing I'm f" I started but was cut off by a very annoyed Dean" don't say you're fine if you value my sanity Alexandra, don`t lie to me" he looked angrily at me but his face softened when he saw my face. "Alex come up here" he said, I climbed over in to the front seat dean pulled me into his arms "I'm sorry" he whispered I leaned closer laying my head on his chest I felt a tear run down my cheek" I `v e been so worried about dad and I miss Sam" I said as an explanation it was partly true I just didn`t mention the visions or the nightmares. We stayed in that position for awhile then I sat back with tear filled eyes, dean looked at me and grinned "god I hate chick flick moments so no more for today dimples " he chuckled annoyingly " sure Dee" I said knowing he hated his nickname " god I could kill for a cheese burger tight know" he said grinning _god how much could one guy eat_I thought.

Please R&R

Guys please feel free to say what you really think about this as I will only learn from my mistakes, and I know is kind of short but I will update soonxx

It was 3 in the morning by the time we got to stand ford, I got out of the car and walked behind Dean. He bent down to pick the lock.

"knocking isn`t illegal you know" I said under my breath.

Dean sighed annoyed "use that small brain of yours dimples you really think he`s going to answer.

He was right, Sam wouldn't answer but I don't like being wrong especially with dean, he's a smug idiot .I shrugged and waited for him to finish the task. He pushed the door open and walked in, I sign and walked after him looked around the dark room when I suddenly heard the sound of someone landing on the floor; I went to turn the light on. I burst out laughing when I saw Sam on top of dean.

Whoa, easy, tiger" Dean laughed.

"Dean?" Sam said in shock.

"You scared the crap out of me"

"That's cause you're out of practice" Dean smirked. Sam flipped them over again.

"Or not…Get off me"

"I wish I had my phone" I asked rising my eyebrows.

"Alex?" Sam said, looking at me. I grinned, stepping next to Dean.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam said, turning back to Dean.

"Well I was looking for a beer" he grinned.

Sam wasn't amused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean put his hands up to calm him down. "Okay, all right, we got to talk"

The lights flicked on. "Sam?" said a voice. It came from a good looking girl, who I knew was Sam's girlfriend Jess.

"Jess, hey" he smiled. "Dean, Alex this is my girlfriend Jessica"

"Wait, your brother and sister?" she asked.

"I love the Smurfs" Dean smiled, pointing to her shirt. "You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league" I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me put something on" she smirked.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…Seriously" he finished. I nudged him to make him stop. "Anyway, me and Alex have to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you"

"No. No. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of her" Sam insisted, putting an arm protectively around her waist.

"Okay. Um…dad hasn't been home in a few days" he replied,

Sam just shrugged. "So he's working over-time on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later"

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip" I added, hoping he would get the point. "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse us" Sam said sternly. "We have to go outside"

Dean started. "We need your help, Sammy"

"No" Sam chuckled. "I mean come on; you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it would be stupid"

"You're not hearing me Sammy" Dean butted in. "Dad's _missing_; I need you to help me find him"

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton?" Sam said. "He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine"

"Not for this long. Now you going to come with me or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not Dean" Sam sighed.

"Why not?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"I swore I was done hunting for good"

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean shook his head.

Dean? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45" Sam said.

I sighed and walked off I knew he wasn't going to come, but hey Dean never listens to me. I walked to the impala and laid down in the back, I was so tired I just wanted to sleep but I couldn`t stand having one of those nightmares' again pulled out my iPod. I put on my favorite song….

I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up both Sam and dean were in the car, Dean looked like he was in a good mood, Sam looked over at me and nodded 

"Alex how is school" he asked me, I shrugged and sat up

I don't go to school Sammy; dad pulled me out "I said in a cheery voice. I was really glad about that, I couldn`t care less about going to school if we had to move round so much.

Sam however looked shocked "what" he asked

Dean cleared his throat "easier that way Sammy, besides I teach her everything she needs to know "he said grinning

"Whatever" he said, deciding it would just be best to drop it." So where were you guys when dad took off" he asked

"He left me and dean in Ohio a couple weeks back, we were hunting – "I explained but was cut off by Sam

"Wait he let you two go on a hunt alone" Sam asked in shock

"Dude I'm 25" dean said in a mock hurt tone, "I'm old enough to hut on my own"

"Yeah sure", Sam scoffed

We drove the next couple hours in silence, dean stopped for once muttering something about his car needing rest, I used that as a chance to stretch my legs, believe it or not it sucks being in a car for hours' I stepped out of the car, I could really do with some sweets or something.

"Guys "I called turning around" you want anything from the shop" I asked with a grin

Dean looked up "get me m & ms "he said while Sam shook his head

I walked of deciding ill get Sam something anyway, he's always being like that, at first he doesn't want it then after words he changes his mind.

"Alex don't you need some money" dean called out, already reaching for his wallet.

No thanks Dee got it covered "I said rolling my eyes as I walked in the shop, walking straight for the sweets area. I was about to pick up some M & m s when suddenly my head started pounding, _Shit please not now, god not now. _

I will update soon if people like it otherwise I'm just going to leave it


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys had a really nice review from

**nerdygirl3.14 and comic Geek **

Thank you for the advice, and I guess I'm going to continue this story I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I own Alexandra

I clutched my head, as pictures flashed in my head, Sam in a burning building, blood, a blonde girl on the ceiling. People stared at me, but I couldn't focus, **_god it hurt_****,** I dropped on my knees and pulled my head down. I covered my head with my arms trying to relive some of the pain, I knew had to get up before Dean or Sam found me like this.

I stayed there for few minutes then got up and walked over to the sweets area, I knew I had to tell them, as much as I didn't want them to think I a freak, I couldn't let Sammy die. I took a deep breath, turning to walk back to the car. Dean and Sam were sitting in the car,

dean exhaled loudly "finally, you took your time dimples" he muttered annoyed

Sam looked at me as went to hand dean his M&Ms "what did you get." he asked unamused

"Nothing, I changed my mind" I said keeping my eyes on the floor, I laid down in the back-seat silent tears falling down my cheeks.

I woke up not much later to Sam and dean whispering back and forth; I pretended I was still sleeping, so I could hear what they were saying.

" I don't know man, she's being like this for weeks, for awhile she even stopped eating and sleeping, this is so unlike her." dean whispered sadly

Sam sighed "we'll figure it out dean," I knew something wasn't right the first time I saw her, and just now she was crying,

Dean ran his hand over his face, a sure sign he was worried, I couldn't take it any-more, "you know its kinda dump, to talk about someone when their in the car with you, not to mention rude." I said rolling my eyes.

The just stared at each other dumbly, dean turned to glare at me for a second, then he pulled over and got out. I guess it was time to talk; I took a deep breath and joined him on the hood.

"you know you can tell us anything," Sam said concerned" whatever is bothering you, we'll help you deal with It." he said reaching for my hand, I looked at my feet then at dean, I was scared of what they were gonna think, but I was more afraid of losing my brother.

I looked up at them "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." dean took a seat next to me, " you don't have to apologies dimples , whatever it is, we'll get through together like always, It's us against the world kiddo."

I took a deep breath and told them about the visions and the nightmares, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you dean, I just- I tried to explain but was cut off by Sam

"Alex we don't think you're a freak okay." Sam said sighing

I looked up, "there's something else guys, when I was in the shop I had another vision." They stared at me

"what did you see." dean frowned

I looked down at my feet, silent tears falling, "I saw s- Sammy." I said looking up to meet their confused gazes. "You were in a room there was fire, and Sam," I said turning to look at him, but tears blurred my vision" jess was there and she was-," Sam had gone pale, while dean just stared at me.

"We got go" was all Sam said, then he got back in the car, dean ran his hand over his face and followed. I wiped tears off and got in the back. Deafening silence filled the car, Sam stared out the window, while dean hummed Metallica under his breath, another sure sign he was worried.

I didn't know what to say, I wished I didn't have these damn visions, that I didn't see people about to die every day, I wished we could be normal sometimes, as much as I loved hunting, I hated the fact that any of us could get hurt any time, but I also loved the fact that we helped people, I took a deep breath pushing against tears, usually I was never one to cry, but these past days that's all I've being doing.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear dean calling me, until he chucked a book at my leg, " ow dean, what the heck was that for," I yelled pulling my leg close.

He turned to face me smirking" well I wouldn't have had to do that dimples, if you weren't in la la land." I glared at him. " well you got my attention, what now," I asked tiredly

He turned back to the road " you dimples need to sleep , I need you sharp when we get there, so get your ass to sleep," he said seriously

I looked at him, then decided to just do as he asked, I went back to the position I was in, I noticed how quite Sam was, usually he was the one to stop our bickering. The silence retuned once again, I sighed, and sat up because sleep was obviously not going to come, I grabbed my bag and pulled out my writing book and a pen.

Dean glanced back at me " I though I told you to sleep Alex,"

I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes, they never failed me " dee, I cant sleep," he looked at me and his face softened. " damn dimples, your impossible," he gave in. I looked at him and smiled. He sighed and continued looking at the road, Sam just stayed in the same position and stared out the window motionlessly. I did the one thing I did to calm me down, dean would properly think I was doing school work, I started writing and just let my self forget, just for a moment

Every breath that you take

is another moment

to live for and remember

a moment to reflect

and to be your self

to take a step from the past

and look forward to the future

to laugh, to cry

it is the reason

we are here -

to express our thoughts

and paint our words

in vibrant colours

on the sky

I put my pen down when I finished , it was so irritating how I could never get the words sound, as they did in my head . It was like when I was thinking them they had so much meaning, but as soon as I wrote them they lost all meaning, I gave up and put my book back, I sighed deeply and looked up to see dean staring at me, " what," I asked, he raised his eyebrows , then shook his head, " go to sleep dimples," he ordered

I looked at him, then got in to my usually sleeping position, I decided I wasn't going to test his patience today. I slipped back in to my thoughts, not long after that I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and groaned , as I remembered I was sleeping the back seat, I sat up and looked the front , there was no sign of Sam and dean. I shot up alert and pushed my door open, that's when I heard it,the sirens and people shouting I looked up at the small apartment, where Sam and his girl friend lived together. I took of running towards the burning building, the image of Sam dying in the burning building flashed in my mind, "No!" I screamed running faster, I barely had time to stop when big strong hands grabbed me around the waist, I turned to see my attacker, it was a fire fighter

" miss you cant go in there, it too dangerous" he said concerned

I looked up at him " let go of me, my brothers are in there," I glared at him. he looked at me then turned to signal at his partner, but that was all I needed, I kicked him in the shin, and took of running, I could feel him calling me back. I ignored him and pulled open the door to the burning building, I stumbled in covering my mouth " SAM, DEAN!" I shouted desperately, I heard noises upstairs and took of for the stairs, " SAM,DEAN, where are you guys," I yelled as I entered the room ,

Dean looked up as I came in, " Alex, why didn't you wait in the car," dean yelled at me , I just looked at him then Sam, that's my answer, he nodded and let it go for now, there was fire erupting from the ceiling and Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, her stomach slashed open. Just like my mum, Dean grabbed Sam and my arm and shoved us out in to the street.

we stayed in town for two more days, we attended jess's funeral, Sam cried the whole way through, dean kept his distance , he hated tears, I stood next to Sam and wrapped my hand around his,"I'm sorry Sam," I whispered as he walked away, it was all my fault, if I had told them straight away about the vision, maybe jess would still be alive , I looked down at jess's grave," I'm sorry jess."

Dean went to check us out, while me and Sam waited in the car, we sat in silence, I didn't know what to say and Sam just stared out the window. I put my head phones in and put my favourite song on repeat, birdy skinny love, this song calmed me down all time, even after all that's happened, we were still here, in this moment all of us were physically well and safe. even though we were all hurting, we were all together. We just flowed a road , and looked where it got us , we didn't have anywhere to go, we could go anywhere as long as it was far away from California.

Empty road head

live is full of crashes

to survive you must know

how to get back up

A/N: **I added in a couple of my poems and I'm gonna do that for a couple chapters, tell me if you think it is a good idea.**

**and please review, and hopefully this time I won't take so long to update**

**Thank you for reading it xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews, sorry if I take longer to update, I'm planning on writing longer chapters and will post a new one every two days, oh and I'm going to do Dean and Sam`s POV

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, just Alex

We drove through the whole the night, only stopping for gas and food, until we found a small motel just outside of Iowa. Dean went to get us a room, while Sam and I got the bags, I was still a little worried about Sam, he was like a walking robot, except whenever he closed his eyes, he would get restless and start screaming her name, that's the only time he showed human emotions. He hasn't said a word to us since the day jess died. I pulled out mine and dean's duffel bag, and walked toward the motel.

I spotted dean walking toward me "we`re in room 217," he said, chucking the keys at me, I caught them in the air, rolling my eyes as dean rushed back to the car. I opened the door to the room, I looked around impressed, it wasn't too bad considering the other ones we had stayed at, and it had a flat screen TV with cable, two queens and a small couch. I dropped the bags on the bed furthest from the door; I sighed and jumped on the bed. Sam walked in and did the same, I looked at him, he had his eyes closed, as if he was trying really had to concentrate.

"Where `s dean," I asked curiously, dean was crazy beyond explanation, but even he wouldn't leave us, not when one of us was hurting, Sam opened his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Parking his beloved car," he said giving me a small smile, I nodded, glad that he was finally speaking to us. I got off the bed and was about to walk in to the bath room, when I heard Sam call me, "Alex," I turned to face him, "yeah Sam," he looked at me for what seemed like ages, "it wasn't your fault," he said closing his eyes.

I stared at him, my throat feeling tight with emotion, I didn't know what to say, because it didn't matter what he said, and it was my fault. I was the one who didn't tell them about my visions, if only I had told them, and then jess wouldn't have died. I shook my head, a tear escaping. I turned back and walked in to the bath room, I closed the door behind me, sliding on to the floor. I buried my face in my hands and took a deep breath, I wanted to cry, to let it all out, but I remembered what dean used to say to me** " don't give in Alex, no matter what, be brave for me and Sam, **"I took a another breath, and stood up, gripping the sink tightly for support, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I didn't even recognize myself, my long hair was everywhere, I had deep dark circles around my eyes, and my skin looked so pale. I looked away sighing, there was no need for me to wallow in self-pity, and it surly wasn't going to help anybody,

Deans POV:

He hated where everything was going, he hated that Sam `s girl friend died, he hated that his little sister, his baby, was having some weird visions. He should`ve being able to get her to trust him enough to tell him what was happening to her.

Dad had trusted him with her and he was letting him down, as well as her. He run a hand through his short cropped hair, he had purposely taken longer to park the car so he could think. Their life was fucked beyond words now, visions, deaths and a missing dad. He just wished his little brother and sister could have a normal life, they shouldn't have to life this way. "game face on dean," he told himself, he had to be strong for both of them , he believed that no matter what, they would get through it all because they had each other. He parked the car, and got out walking toward their room.

Sam`s POV

He couldn't explain these wired dreams, it was about jess, their mum, Alex and dean, and every time it would be the same, he would spot the demon, he would start the exorcism and then everything would go black. He sighed defeated, there was no point trying to make sense of it. He couldn't believe jess was dead, that she was gone forever. Killed exactly the same horrific way as his mother , what broke his heart though more than anything , was the look in Alex's eyes, the look of pure guilt and hurt, she blamed herself, he blamed himself, dean probably blamed himself, that's what sucked most about being a Winchester.

He couldn't talk to Dean or Alex for a whole two days, he didn't know what to say to them, he didn't mean to scare them, and he just couldn't sort out his head. Now all he wanted to do was hunt something evil.

Alex's POV

I took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom, dean was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, while Sam was on his laptop doing research, I walked over to the bed furthest from the door, since dean insisted that he sleep on the bed closer to the door, that way whatever decides to attack them would have to face dean first. I closed my eyes, putting on my iPod, I was lost in my thoughts, that I nearly missed Sam and deans conversation, I took the earphones out and looked at my brothers. Dean looked at me, "Sam's got a case," he said grinning, I flashed them a smile, and I for one really wanted to kill something.

I looked over at Sam who was concentrating on the case, he seemed less robotic now, I was really glad, I was about to call Sam when dean chucked a pillow at me, " go to bed dimples," he said smirking

I just stared at him frowning, "I'm not tiered Dee, besides I slept the whole way here, "I said trying to fight of a yawn, Sam looked between me and dean and chuckled.

"You should sleep Alex," he said grinning at me, I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest, "I promise you, I'm not tired Sammy,' I said annoyed, dean chucked another pillow at me, I groaned annoyed and chucked it back at him.

He quickly got up and whacked me with his pillow; I moved out of the way and hit him with my pillow. He grinned throwing more blows my way; I ducked each time and hit him with mine, soon enough he had me pinned o the bed. He climbed on top of me sitting on my stomach.

-He grabbed my arms and started tickling me, I started laughing and trying to move out from under him, "dean.. sto..Stop..Pl..Please..**Dee**," I managed to choke out through my laughter, this only made dean tickle me more, "are you going to sleep now," he smirked as Sam walked over to us, "Sam..Tell..Dean..st..Stop," I said laughing so hard tears escaped my eyes. Sam grinned down at me, and then looked at dean; He grabbed my foot and started to tickle me. I broke out in a fit of laughter and quickly tried to pull my foot away but Sam had a firm hold on it" Sam, no, stop….plea…Sam….st…Sam…"I said laughing, sa…stop…st…Sam" I took in a big gulp of air and calmed my shaking body. "Please…no more Sammy…I have to pee." he laughed and stopped, dean climbed of me.

He smirked at Sammy, then turned to face me "are you still not tired Alexandra," I sat up trying to stabilize my breathing, "I'm gonna get you back for that guys," I said, moving towards the top of the bed. I glared at Sam and dean, and they started laughing again. "You're sharing tonight Sammy," dean said walking in to the bath room.

Sam changed in to sweats and moved over to my side of the bed, I waited till dean got out of the bathroom, then walked over to my bag and got my Justin bieber shorts and top , I pulled out my face wash and walked in to the bath room, quickly changing, I walked back in to the room. Sam and dean were in bed, "night dean," I said as I climbed in beside Sam, I curled up beside Sammy, he wrapped his arm around me, "night dimples, night Sammy" dean said as he got under his cover, turning off the bed light beside him.

I woke up to an empty room, I looked around alert, but relaxed as soon as I heard the shower running, dean came out fully dressed, the guy was crazy, he was fully showered and dressed within three minutes. I stared at him stretching my arms, "where's Sammy," I asked sleep making my voice deep.

He grinned at me, then roared with laughter, "what!" I asked self-consciously, he continued laughing, "Dean, seriously what!" I asked slightly annoyed, he looked at me pointing at my hair.

"You looked like a lion, after a rough round with dad," he choked out smirking; I shot him a look, grabbing my bag and walked in to the bathroom, just as Sam came in with breakfast.

"What's up with her," I heard him ask dean, I quickly got out of my pajamas and got in the shower, I was done in all ten minutes, I stood in front of the mirror trying to do something about my hair. I finally settled for a messy bun on top of my head. I got my make-up bag and put a bit of eye-liner on, going through my bag, I pulled out jeans and a purple tee. I walked out of the bathroom to find my brothers sitting on the table; I took a sit next to dean, who handed me a small box.

"I'm having chicken tenders for breakfast?" I asked cocking an eye brow, I slowly opened the box, Sam grinned at me. When we all finished our food, Sam started by telling us about the case he found.

He pulled out his laptop, "uh.. Small town, not too far from here, six people dead so far, all work in the same school, police passed it off as suicide's, um.. There are three students, all female and 3 teachers all female as well." He finished looking up

"Sounds like a nasty vengeful spirit," I said

Dean gave Sam a look, "like the lady in white, "he said smirking

I looked between the two in confusion, Sam shook his head at dean amused, while dean grinned wider, " do I even want to know, "I asked Sam, he grinned then shook his head."

"Yeah, sounds like a spirit, differently our kind of case, "he said grinning

Dean shook his head laughing, "get ready to leave in an hour, I'm going to pick up something, " he said picking up his keys and walking out the door.

Sam stayed where he was, I moved to the bed and sat down flipping through the channels, I was about to give up on finding something decent to watch, when I saw that the vampire diaries was on, I screamed happily turning the volume up, Sam looked up and stared at me, "what's wrong," he asked getting up to stand by me, I looked up at Sam.

"Nothing, uh... just I love this show Sam," I said laughing, "well okay then just watch it, "he said raising his eyebrows.

Sam left me to watch the show, I was so hooked on vampire diaries, that I didn't even hear dean arrive, he came in with a some food, " you guys ready to head out, "I was about to say no when Sam pointed at my packed duffel, next to his ,I shot him a smile and he winked.

"All done Dean, "I said when I caught him glancing between me and Sammy, he chuckled shaking his head, he walked out the door quickly grabbing our bags.

Once he left, I walked up to Sammy and gave him a bear hug, "thanks Sammy," I whispered against his chest, he smiled down at me "any time kiddo," he said ruffling my hair, I smiled following Dean.

We pulled over in front of a cheap motel by the school; Sam went to check us in, while dean and I worked on the fake IDS. I went to the bath room to have a quick shower before we made our move; I wished I was 15 already, having dimples and being 5 feet 3, made me look like a child. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, to add to the whole child thing, I have golden blonde curly hair; I had a quick shower, walking out of the bathroom I noticed both Sam and dean were talking in whispers. They stopped talking as soon as I walked over, "what's up, "I asked suspicious,

They looked at each other, then Sam cleared his throat, "well...um..We were talking about the case ...and we figured that the best way to...um...Figure out what we're dealing with is to um…enroll you as a student, he said quietly

"What!" I shouted furiously, were they having a laugh, they both know I hate going to public school. They had one of their silent conversations, I spent twenty minutes trying to convince them of a new way, until dean stood up, " you're going dimples, end of discussion." he said using his- I'm your- big-brother-what-i-say-goes-voice, I sighed giving in, even I knew better then to argue with dean when he was annoyed. I slumped down on the bed, "fine, I'll go but I don't have to like," I huffed.

"Get your ass up dimples," I heard someone say, "Five...minutes...Kay" I replied sleepily. "Five..Four..Three...two..one" I heard dean counting, " okay I'm up," I said rubbing sleep from my eyes, I looked up to see him holding a bottle of water above my head, I glared at him, " what!, "he asked trying to look innocent, I grabbed my bag, and took off for the bath room annoyed.

I skipped the shower quickly brushing my hair; I hated school, why did I have to be the freaking teenager here. It's not that I couldn't socialize with people; it was more that I preferred older people. I also have a temper; I had my first fight in 1st grade. Some kid was taking the Mick out of my cloths, so I punched him, after that I just got in to more and more fights, till dad gave up completely and pulled me out of school.

I sighed pulling out my favorite pair of jeans , they were high waisted denim jeans, I chose a white crop top, that said **do I look like I give a fuck** on it, It looked quite sunny outside so I was only wearing that. I grabbed my brush quickly running it through my hair few times. I let my hair fall down, applying a bit of lip gloss and some eyeliner. I walked out of the bathroom.

I nearly killed it at the scene before me, Sam and dean were both in suites, "what happened to you too," I said smirking at Sam's uncomfortable expression.

"Does this suite make look fat," Dean asked looking annoyed, I scoffed rolling my eyes, well some things never change. When we stopped outside the school, Sam and dean had already filled me on their jobs, they were both applying as substitute teachers, Sam as math's teacher and dean as a history teacher.

We walked towards the heads office, they had an old record of me, so they thought I needed to be told the rules again. Sam and dean headed off in to the staff room while I sat with the head teacher.

"Alex, I've looked at your record and you seem like a very bright student, but don't let that temper get in your way," she said while I sat there bored out of my mind ,thinking she was done I got up to leave. "Alexandra wait a moment please, your t-shirt is inappropriate, we don't allow our students to wear clothing with writing on," I stared at her as if she had to two heads, I seriously considered punching her right then.

"Are you serious," I asked her shocked, she nodded "its part of the school code," she said seriously

Was she being serious, "are you for real, what about freedom of expression," I asked her annoyed, " "Alex this is not up for discussion okay, I'm just telling you now, don't wear something like that tomorrow, clear," she asked standing up. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Alex, "she said sternly. I looked at her trying to hold in laughter," crystal" I said sarcastically. She smiled widely," you may go now," she said sitting down.

I turned to leave grabbing my bag, I pulled out my schedule , great I had double English first, I was in room G435, where the hell was that, I looked around for two minutes I couldn't find it.

I was too busy looking down at my schedule, when I collided with someone, I landed on my ass dropping my bag an stuff in the process, " watch where you're going ," I snapped looking up to see my attacker. I looked up to find a tall mixed race boy, god he was so good looking. "I'm sorry," he said helping me up. Shit why I'm I so rude and why is he apologizing when it was my fault, "don't worry about it, to be perfectly honest t it was more my fault then yours," I said offering a smile.

He laughed quietly." I'm Tyler," he introduced himself, "and I am late and lost, "I replied shaking my head. He laughed again "you're the new girl In my class I take, what's your name," he asked smiling, he had the most deepest green eyes, you could actually lose yourself in them. "Alex and yep I'm new" I said showing my annoyance, "it's not that bad Alex, come on I'm guessing you have English,"

A/N Thanks for reading and please review, comic nerd I appreciate your advice and thank you a million times. So not much action going on but I'm getting to that, if anyone has any ideas about what they want to happen please let me know.

REVIEW PLEASE xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this the fourth chapter, a special thanks to RENART, who gave me the best writing advice, I tried to follow it so I hope it improved my writing. Also THANKS to everybody who put my story on alerts or favorite story :) and chapter five will be up this week.

Disclaimer: So not mine…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

This was the first school I been to which actually had a decent English class. The teacher was okay, and we were studying poetry which was one of my favorite topics. What I hated most about new schools was the introduction part, standing in front of the class awkwardly; it turned out Tyler was also in this class, I was told to sit on the third row with some girl.

She was really pretty; she looked like the cheer leader type, "I'm Charlie," she smiled extending her hand. I shook it "I'm Alex," I said shooting her a quick smile. We both turned to our work; the teacher gave us an hour to write a short poem to describe ourselves.

Deans Pov

Dean walked in to a class full of 11 graders, clearing his throat he said, "Well class, my name is Dean, I want you to only call me by my name, Not sir or Mister just Dean, okay? He asked staring slightly amused at the students. They nodded their heads paying full attention to what he was saying. He chuckled quietly, staring at them.

"Well, I'm supposed to teach you guys history...but guess what." he asked smirking when no one put their hands up, "you.. boy with the hat take a guess," he asked

The boy stared at him clearly confused, " you don't...um...I don't know". He said shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

Dean just laughed winking at the boy. "Don't worry about it dude... is cause I hate history, well what they teach in school anyway."

He finished looking at their matching expression of shock and humor. He grinned "all they teach is about dead people, so today we're going to do something a little different," he said smiling at his class.

Sam's POV:

He had never wanted to be a teacher but this class really changed his mind, he was teaching a group of year 9. Their intelligence was enough to overwhelm him; they also had the same ambitions he used to have as a kid...

Alex's POV:

A girl called Lisa sat down after sharing her poem with the class, I clapped it was good," Alex would you like to share your work with us," the teacher asked looking at me. I looked down at my work then nodded, getting up in front of the class. I cleared my throat...

Who I am

Green eyes

Blonde hair

Small but tough

People look and judge

But how could they know

What I am like

That I've done things no one would dream of

That I've seen things no one would believe

How would they know what I been through

All the adventures I'll have

All that waits for me

How would they know that

That I wake up each and everyday

Thinking the same thing

Love and hope

That I live for tomorrow

That I remember the past

And look toward the future

This is me

This is who I am

I looked up after reading my poem to see my class all staring at me, Tyler shoots me smile , I return walking back to my chair, Some chick kept glaring at me every time he so much as looked at me; I smirked at her sitting down at my desk.

The teacher smiled at me," Alex that was quite extraordinary, do you like poetry," I smiled at her nodding," I do like poetry miss," I said smiling at her. Two more people preformed before she told us to pack up.

I walked out of the English class, "hey Alex," I heard someone calling. I turned around seeing Tyler walking toward me.

"Hey Tyler," I said grinning at him, he smiled just as widely." That was a really good poem there, really meaning full," he said standing by me.

I smiled at him, god he really was the best looking guy I've seen, "thanks," I smiled. "I'll see you later," he said walking away.

I smiled staring after him, "what do you think you're doing," I saw the tall blonde girl that was glaring at me in class come toward me, I looked at her," are you talking to me Barbie," I said smirking.

she continued glaring at me," stay away from Tyler, he's mine," she said looking me up and down. I smirked at her "and here I was thinking you can't own people, oh well I must be wrong since you apparently own Tyler."I said sarcastically.

"I'm just warning you stay away from Tyler." She said walking away from me, god we were here on a case, I'm so not interested in fighting over a boy I hardly know, with some prissy chick.

Great break, well this gave me half an hour to get information. I walked outside looking for the nearest bench, when someone called me," hey Alex over here," I turned to see Charlie calling me over to the table she was sitting at.

I reluctantly walked over I wanted to go talk to some of the older students, but she`ll have to do. "Hey Charlie," I said sitting down

She introduced me to her friends, I smiled, "guys I don't know if this is true, but I heard that this school is like haunted or something, my neighbor said that six people committed suicide," I asked. They all looked at each other; they all had something to say. We spent all of break discussing the deaths. Charlie said that all the people that died, they started acting strange the week before they died. That could either mean demonic possession or vengeful spirit. Great, this was gonna be an awesome hunt.

I got up from the table saying bye to everyone, I was walking when I saw Charlie behind me, " hey Charlie what lesson do you have now," I asked trying to make conversation, she smiled keeping pace with me, " I got history, but listen Alex I saw you talking to Tyler earlier," I scoffed what was with everyone and Tyler," yeah I was just talking to him and some random chick started on me," I said annoyed.

Charlie wasn't though, "Alex that's Sophie, Tyler's ex girlfriend," I laughed earning myself a glare from stranger. "Last time I checked ex meant not together anymore, so this Sophie chick needs to get over herself." I said annoyed, I wasn't backing down for some brat.

Charlie stared at me, "look, just forget about her okay," Charlie said smiling, alright for now. I thought as I walked toward my math's lesson, great this was sure to be a blast, Sam was my teacher. I walked and took a sit beside Tyler, who called me over. I smiled as that Sophie bitch glared at me. The lesson was going okay except for Sam making me work harder than everyone else. Half way through Sam got called outside, so I walked up to his desk to put my work down.

I was walking back to my desk, when I heard her say it, "what did you just say?" I asked pissed, Sophie smirked at me standing up, "what the fuck did you just say," I yelled walking toward her.

"I was just saying how your mother must have been some kinda whore-,"she began smugly

She didn't get to finish her sentence, before I launched myself at her, slamming in to her whilst grabbing a fist full of her hair; she screamed reaching for my hair. I quickly ducked under her, throwing a hard punch my brothers would be proud of. I was about to throw another when strong hands grabbed me around the waist; pulling me of Sophie. I yelled trying to get free.

I looked up to see who grabbed me and met Sam's furious gaze. I glared at him, "let go of me Sam," I screamed trying to get free.

He glared at me, "not -until- you -calm- down, Sam said throw clenched teeth, whilst tightening his hold on me.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, I sighed, I'm in some deep shit, but she was totally asking for it. I looked up at Sam pulling on my puppy dog eyes. "Please Sammy let me go," I asked holding his gaze, he looked at me his expression softening, he nodded setting me down on my feet none to gently. I turned to glare at him, but he was in a corner talking to dean, who kept shooting me death glares, if looks could kill I'd already be six feet under.

He signaled for me to come over, I joined him and Sam. We walked in deathly silence until we reached he's class.

Dean ran a hand over his face turning to face Sam, "I found out that the ghost is a teenage girl...named Bella Hayward. She was actually murdered in this school, a gang of girls held her face down in a bucket full of water...and she um drowned." He explained looking at Sam.

"I guess that leaves me with researching where she's buried, thanks dean."Sam said in mock annoyance. Dean smirked, "that's what your nerd brain is for dude," he laughed, Sam shook his head amused " whatever I'll see you two idiots later," he said walking out.

Dean turned to me, "and you dimples are going to get your punishment as soon as we are done with this hunt.

I glared at him, he ignored me, "but right now we're going to focus on getting this hunt done," he said walking toward the door.

I huffed dropping my arms, " fine, dean what do we do," I asked ready to get the fuck out of this school. Dean pulled out the keys to the impala," me and Sam are going to go take care of this spirit… you have to stay here and make sure she doesn't kill her next target." He said

I shot a dean a confused look," care to tell me who her next target is," I asked annoyed hoping it wasn't that Sophie bitch.

"she usually goes for popular kids, who have done something they feel guilty about to get popular or something like that," he finished pulling on his leather jacket." I think her next target is a boy in your class …Tyler I think, and your ass better behave or else." He threatened heading out the door.

Was he serious; out of everyone it had to be Tyler? I groaned inwardly, now I was going to have to follow him a round. I sighed walking to the girl's bathroom. I looked in the mirror not surprised to see that there were no marks on my face. I grinned knowing that while Sam and dean were pissed they were also proud; my smile fading when I remembered dean saying my punishment would come later. I sighed again, time for plan stalk Tyler, the school's hottest guy.

I walked back in to the corridor just as the bell rang for lunch break, I spotted Tyler walking to the cafeteria, "hey Ty," I said smiling as I approached him.

He stopped, looking at me," hey Alex, wanna hang with me for lunch," he asked smiling, oh my god he had dimples man, he just got ten times cuter. I smiled back shrugging," if it's cool with you," I replied shrugging. He rolled his eyes grabbing my hand," it's cool with me come on," he said grinning.

After introducing me to people, Tyler and I sat on the grass in the field. I actually really liked Tyler, I had never being interested in boyfriends, not because I wasn't attractive or anything, I'm not being vain when I say my family are all pretty attractive. Ever since dean turned 16 girls were all over him, the same went for Sammy but unlike dean who would hook up with every hot girl he saw, Sam would politely refuse or ignore them. On occasional hunts boys would even try it with me, but they don't get one step closer before Sam or dean intervenes.

So there were two major reasons why I didn't date. Firstly because my brothers especially dean would kill any boy who so much as looked at me the wrong way, and secondly because of hunting, mostly because of never being able to stay in the same place for long.

While I was sitting there with Tyler I was seriously wondering why this spirit was going to go after him, I mean he seemed nice and all, but then again I've known him only for a day.

Tyler seemed quite all of a sudden, bowing his head and playing with his hand," Tyler you alright," I asked a bit concerned. He jumped as if he had forgotten I was even there, he looked at me then nodded slowly.

"Just thought I saw something was all," he said," I better get to class," he said shuffling to his feet. I sat there stunned for a moment as I watched him leave. That was weird and I was betting that I knew exactly what he had seen, I stayed put for a minute and then scrambled to my feet running the same way I had seen Tyler go. I walked down the corridor looking in all the classes. Where the hell did he go, he got up like two minutes before I followed him.

I sighed spotting Charlie, "hey have you seen Tyler," I asked her,"oh Tyler yeah I did…um…he was heading to the boys bathroom." Charlie said frowning.

"Thanks Charlie," I said taking off in the direction of the boys bathroom, I stood outside the door. Why did have to be the freaking bathroom, why couldn't this chick want to torture people in a more decent place, I groaned bracing myself as I pushed the door open. I gasped when I saw Tyler pinned to the wall, a young girl in a ripped up wet school uniform standing in front of him. I reached for my salt and knife quickly throwing some salt at her, she shrieked disappearing; good that should hold her off for awhile.

I rushed forward seeing Tyler released from the wall, and collapse on to the floor, " Tyler are you okay," I asked helping him on to his feet, he moved away from me shock and fear etched on to his face," you…..how..d. did…you…do that," Tyler asked freaking out.

"Tyler listen ….. how I did that doesn't matter, what matters is that she… that thing that…was a spirit Tyler and she's going to come back… and your really not her favorite person right now, so how about we get the hell out of here and I promise I'll explain it all later." I said reaching to my bag to pull out another can of salt.

Tyler nodded standing to his full height," Good," I grinned at Tyler, but he was pointing behind me," Alex lookout," Tyler screamed. I turned just in time to see a toilet seat coming my way; I rolled out of the way, shit that was close I got up standing by Tyler, I pushed him behind me.

Shit, this chick was crazy, I hope dean and Sam, set her ass on fire already. I opened the can throwing slat on her, but she moved out of the way, I found myself lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall, I held in a scream when pain shot up through my wrist, great just freaking great. I took a deep breath, she was about to start on Tyler, when she screamed in agony disappearing from sight.

I braced myself for the fall, but it never came, Tyler caught me. I glanced up at him," thanks," I said smiling.

Tyler shook his head," thank you, you saved my life," he said looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes." Well it was me and my brothers," I admitted grinning at him.

"Brothers?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I nodded," yep you remember the two new teachers, the history and math's teachers, well their my older brothers," I explained

Tyler chuckled rolling his eyes, "you really are weird you know that," he told me setting me on my feet. I pulled my hand to my chest, certain my wrist was broken. "Yh I been told that," I laughed. Tyler grabbed my free hand," well you can tell me why else your weird, and explain everything later, but right now we need to get you the school nurse." He said opening the door.

I sat on the chair while nurse can't- remember- her -name patched up my wrist," how did you say you broke it again," she asked for the millionth time. Tyler tensed in his seat about to explain our cover story again, I sighed annoyed, "are you done," I asked her before Tyler could start. She cut her eyes at me, and nodded letting go of my hand." Good bye," I said grabbing Tyler's hand. She stared at me," now wait-,"she began but I ignored her walking toward the door. I let go off Tyler's hand, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

Two missed calls from dean, great he was gonna freak. "Hey Dean, "I asked wishing it was Sam that had called instead of dean. "Hey my ass, are you okay," I rolled my eyes knowing that was the first thing he was gonna ask, then he was going to get angry, then get annoyed, typical dean Winchester.

"Well if we're talking about the okay in my world then yh I'm okay, but if we're talking about the okay in yours and Sam's world then not a hundred percent." I said honestly, because while a broken wrist was nothing to me because I've had worse, it was a lot to my brothers.

Dean cursed through the phone," well we're talking about my world, so what's wrong. "He asked sounding worried with a hint of irritation, I shifted on my feet," nothing is wrong but I broke my wrist," I answered casually.

This seemed to piss dean of even more, "how's nothing wrong if you broke your wrist Alexandra," I rolled my eyes cause seriously with the full name thing. "Fine dean everything's wrong because I broke my damn wrist, happy now." I asked sarcastically knowing it would piss dean off, but not caring in the slightest right now. "Watch your language dimples and yeah I'm ecstatic," I could almost see him driving the impala annoyed about my sarcasm.

I glanced at Tyler sitting on the floor as I listened to dean say he would come get me and then we would be leaving town, I hung up the phone.

Tyler got up extending his hand toward me," come on I wanna show you something," I raised my eyebrow confused, but took his hand. Because as much as I loved hunting, having days like this and actually getting to know other people and liking them makes me wish for a normal life sometimes, I sighed not wanting to say goodbye to Tyler yet, but knowing I had to. I walked with Tyler hand in hand; we went in one of the buildings no one uses. "Tyler, where are we going," I ask, because I hate surprises, he turns to look at me then winks.

We finally stop after going up two flights of stairs, I look around the balcony looking out on to the rest of the school, it was breath taking , the summer breeze gently blowing standing there with Tyler, I notice Tyler move behind me to get something, then lays a blanket on the floor laying down. He pats the space next to him and I do the same.

Tyler looks at me," your leaving now aren't you," he asks closing his eyes, I nod. "You owe me an explanation, remember," he reminds a small smile playing at his lips.

I sigh I hate explaining myself, but I should just do it anyway. So I tell him about what we do and why we do it. I explain why I was using salt and what other creatures we hunt. I was impressed he was clam and asking questions, I was expecting him to freak about the part when I told him why the ghost went after him, but he just nodded sadly as he understood.

I looked at him," so care to tell me why the spirit went after you," I asked curious. He looked up at the sky," In primary school I was never popular, not until I met this boy called Ryan, and he became my friend. So when we went to a school disco in 6th grade, I played a dare on Ryan, I spilled my drink on him making it look like an accident, then when he went to the school changing room to change in to a dry cloths, I…um..got his top…and um…put itching powder in it..While everyone watched. Ryan got dressed but couldn't stop itching himself and everyone was laughing, then someone told him what I did. He went home in tears, while I went home laughing cause all the cool kids wanted to be my friends now," Tyler explained sadly.

I nodded understanding, even though I had never had the desire to try and fit in, "you were young so stop feeling guilty about it okay, plus it happened, it's done," I smiled at Tyler

He returned it," you're so different from all the girls I have ever met," he said looking at me. I turned toward him," how so," I asked, although I know I'm different, it's usually not in a good way. He laughed nervously," well…you have a kick ass life and your mature for your age; you seem to want to hang out with Tyler the boy and not Tyler the popular guy. You don't really seem to care what people think about you and I like that," he said lacing his fingers through mine. I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

He smiled at me, we stayed like that for a couple minutes, I sighed, Sam and Deans were on their way. I got to my feet and helped Tyler up. He raised his eyebrows at me" you know to add to your weirdness , you seem to not care that your hurt, you didn't even make a sound when you broke it." He stated frowning.

I rolled my eyes," yh, yh I know, but seriously it doesn't hurt that much." I said, because I hated showing pain, I hated showing any weakness to anyone that wasn't my family.

Dad always said I was so much like dean it was scary, because I had a temper, buried my feelings, eating habit and almost everything else except his taste of music, because seriously you could not pay me to listen to led zeppelin. It wasn't that their music was bad; I'm just not in to rock. I was more of a rap and hip hop girl, defiantly 2-pac and beyonce.

We walked back to the normal school building, I looked at Tyler, " I guess this is goodbye," I smiled sadly, he nodded pulling me in to a hug," your amazing Alex I hope I see you again, "he says pulling away," give me your number," he says pulling his phone out. I laughed then give it to him, I watch him walking away to class. I took a deep breath walking to the school parking lot, spotting the impala, I was about to walk toward it when someone jumps on me," you were gonna leave without saying bye," Charlie says pulling me into a hug.

I shrug, and she laughs," whatever Tyler said you were leaving so I came to say bye, and good luck at your next school," she said walking away. I smiled softly walking toward the impala, I climb in the back and before I can say anything Sam grabs my wrist," Ow Sam!" I yell annoyed.

Dean turns to look at me, shaking his head, and then nods at Sam, who stops checking my wrist. We drive in silence until we get to the motel. Dean parks the car than we get out. I open the door jumping on to mine and Sam's bed. " I'm hungry," I state remembering I hadn't eating since breakfast this morning, Sam looks at me then grabs his jacket," I'll get some food then," he says holding his hand out to dean.

Dean stares at him blankly," what dude," he asks stupidly and Sam raises his eyebrows, dean glares shaking his head. Sam stares at him with his big puppy dog eyes, dean caves and grumbles while reaching in to his pocket and handing Sam the keys to the impala.

I watch amused that dean always falls for our puppy dog eyes. Sam grins showing his dimples then leaves. Dean sighed annoyed; then comes to sit on the bed opposite me.

I hold my breath, waiting for my stupid punishment; I stare at dean while he glares at me." You're on weapon cleaning duty' for a month, and your grounded for a week, "he says looking at me.

I roll m eyes," are you serious, dean what's the point in grounding me when we don't do anything any way," I ask weirdly amused about being grounded when I have nothing to do.

Dean narrows his eyes at me, "you're not allowed to go out of this room unless Sam and I say so," he says knowing I hate not being able to go places by myself.

I gasp irritated," dean that's not fair," I yell, why was he being so annoying for, I sit up facing him. Dean glares at me, "you know what's not fair how about the way you keep getting in to fights, and the way you keep pulling shit you wouldn't if dad was here, or how about you not seeming to care whether you get hurt or not Alexandra," he yells back.

I sigh giving in because there all true, and I see that dean isn't pissed at all, he's worried. I get up sitting next to dean on the other bed," I'm sorry dean," I say honestly. He looks at me then nods pulling me in to a hug, I rest my head against his chest leaning against him, and I know for now we're gonna be okay cause we have each other, me, Sam and Dean, us against the world.

Please leave me a review :) and I know I took way too long to update, but I had a busy week, so sorry about that, I also put up a picture of how I think Alex and Tyler look like; the link is on my profile.

REVIEW PLEASE: D


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys this is chapter 5 enjoy and please leave me a review.

Disclaimer: obviously not mine

The next morning I woke to find dean in the shower and Sam out to get breakfast, I sighed sitting up. I had no idea how I got in to this bed cause last thing I remember I was pretending to be a sleep in the back of the impala ignoring both of my brothers. Dean because he was just as irritating as hell; and Sammy because he was just Sam. I got grumbling under my breath, I walked over to my bag just as dean came out of the bathroom grinning like a small child on Christmas morning.

I rolled my eyes at him, "what, did you win the lottery or something," I asked sarcastically, is not that I wasn't glad that he was in a good mood, just that it was too freaking early to be in that good a mood.

He looked at me then smirked," you know Alex you remind of that ghost in that harry potter movie...What was her name moaning myrtle," he said smugly.

I groaned slightly annoyed he was comparing me to a freaking ghost, "at least I don't watch harry potter- that's just sad and what's even worse is that you remember the characters," I shot back annoyed and satisfied with my come back.

He looked at me thoughtfully, "in case you forgot dimples you and Samantha were obsessed with that movie few years ago," he said walking over to couch and turning the TV on just as Sam came in, I suddenly remembered I had no clue where we were.

I glared at dean one last time before turning to Sam, "where are we exactly," I asked Sam. Sam looked at me then grinned, "we're in-," he began but was cut off by dean

"We're in Florida dimples, I had to carrying you in last night before your snores woke the whole street," he finished chuckling.

I glared at him," first things first I do not snore and secondly don't butt in I was asking my favourite brother," I snapped glaring at him.

"Glad to hear I'm your favourite brother Alex," he said enjoying the fact that he was pissing me off. I shot him a dirty look turning to face Sam," I meant Sammy you doofuss," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He glared back at me. I smirked.

Sam stood with his arms crossed watching his siblings with an amused expression on his face," alright- alright stop guys," he said shaking his head trying to look serious, he knew he had to stop them because the two could go for ever .

I shot Sam a look then glared at dean before pulling my bag and walking to the toilet, I showered and brushed my hair quickly, then pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a tee. I pulled the wet bandages of my wrist and replaced them, it was aching slightly but nothing I couldn't handle. I lifted my top up to expose my stomach. The thing is I want to get my belly pierced, but dean and Sam don't want me to, and my dad forbids me from getting it done. I was dump enough to ask few months ago. After Sam left for stand ford, since it was me and dean only, I asked him if I could get my belly pierced.

**_ Flash back_**

_Dean and I were in the car waiting to meet up with our dad, a thought hit me while I sat there, I wanted to get my belly pierced and I had wanted it several months ago. I knew my brother was more than likely to say no but I had to ask. _

"_Dean," I said looking at him, "what," he replied distractedly_

_I took a deep breath, "can I get my belly pierced?" I asked there was no point in beating round the bush with dean. He looked at me for a moment shocked and surprised that I would want something like that, "no," he answered his voice calm. _

_I groaned I knew he was going to say that, "but why," I pressed if it was dad I'd probably shut up but this was dean so I could get away with more. He looked down at me again looking shocked._

_He glared at me," firstly Alexandra drop the attitude and secondly why would you even want that," he asked confused. I sighed it didn't matter what he said because I had already made up my mind, I was going to get it pierced, but I'd just have to keep it a secret. This is going to be so hard considering I have the most over protective paranoid family._

_I looked at dean with my puppy dog eyes," please Dee I just think it looks cool is all," I asked hoping maybe he would at least think about it._

"_No and drop the eyes Alex," he said sternly trying to look serious, "Dee please just let me get it done," I asked again ignoring him. _

"_Maybe when you're thirty or when I'm dead or how about never," he said smirking; I sighed and sunk back in my seat planning to ignore him for the rest of the time while we wait for dad._

_He looked at me then sighed," I just don't understand why you would want a freaking belly piercing that's just asking for trouble Alex," he said softly trying to keep the peace._

_I frowned, "Dee I'm not going to be asking for trouble because is not like I'm going to flaunt my belly to the world," I argued annoyed that both my brothers and dad related everything I wanted to do to asking for trouble._

_He looked at me a small smile twitching on the corners of his mouth, "so your saying you would get your belly pierced but you wouldn't show it off ... ever?" he said grinning a little. I groaned I couldn't argue with that, " so I guess it's a no then," I said just as my dad walked up to the impala, " what's a no," he asked gruffly, dean looked at me then hesitated before shaking his head and shrugging. I knew Dean wouldn't tell my dad, but being the brainless idiot I am, I thought my dad would have a different opinion then dean. _

_I sighed before meeting his eyes," getting my belly pierced," I said biting my lip. Dad looked at me surprised, then as calmly as dean," no!" he said sternly. _

_I took a deep breath, "but dad-"I began only to be cut off by him. "No buts Alexandra rose Winchester, no daughter of mine is getting her belly pierced and if you even think about it again I'm more than willing to give you a punishment you'll never regret._

_I sunk back in my seat turning away from my dad; I started at my feet refusing to look at him or dean. Dad sighed loudly, "Is that clear Alex," he said pulling my chin so I could look at him. I looked at dean who seemed to be watching us. _

_"crystal" I muttered not looking up, because it didn't matter what my dad said my Mind was already up. Before I turned fifteen I would have my belly button pierced. _

_ **End flash back**_

I pulled my top down; if I could sneak away from my brothers on our next hunt I would get it done then. I was startled when I heard knocking on the door, "Alex, you okay in there, "Sam called. I frowned I really hadn't being in here that long, "yeah gimme a minute," I said tuning back to the mirror. I pulled my hair in to a pony tail and let it hang down my waist. I pulled the door open surprised to find both my brothers bent over spell books, I walked over and sat next to dean, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I pulled one the spell books toward me, "what are we looking for, I asked praying it wasn't another ghost, " bobby called and he needs our help with a hunt," dean said before getting up and pulling his leather jacket on. I nodded turning back to help Sam.

"You two keep looking and find the right spell, we need to leave in an hour," he called over his shoulder walking to the door, "wait Dee I'm coming with," I said running to pull my shoes on.

He looked at me then frowned, "fine hurry up," he said shrugging. I gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and hurried out the door. The supermarket was a five minute walk away from the motel we were staying at, "dean what's the point of taking the freaking car when it's just round the block," I asked my weird brother.

He glared at me," can't have my baby thinking I like my legs better than her," he said grinning , I swear dean actually had crush on this car, " you two need to get a freaking room man," I shook my head disgusted at them.

Dean glared at me again, and then rubbed the staring wheel," don't listen to her baby, she doesn't understand you," he said grinning at his freaking car.

"You're such a freak of nature dean," I said getting out the car; dean did the same his eyes scanning the area for anything that looks dangerous. I rolled my eyes walking ahead of him, he went over to the magazine's and sweet area, I walked to the toiletries area, even though I hadn't gotten my period yet I wanted to be prepared just in case. A lot of girls start when they turn 15 and since it's only a week till my birthday. I picked what I thought I needed.

Then grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and some Advil, I spotted a little pack of sharp needles, I took a deep breath grabbing it. Then I walked over to jewellery section. I looked around quickly and finally decided on a pink jewelled belly ring. I looked around for dean. I smiled when I saw him in the exact same spot.

I went to go pay for my stuff and asked the clerk to double bag it," thanks," I nodded grabbing my bag and making my way over to dean again. He looked up as I approached him, "you ready to pay he asked," I shook my head holding up my already paid for items," I've already paid, "I told him walking back towards the car. I took a deep breath sliding in to the front seat of the car. Dean came out of the store with some blonde girl, I watched as they exchanged numbers. He strode over to me grinning broadly. I scoffed "who was that," I asked feigning interest. He laughed happily, I rolled my eyes," do you ever think of anything else," I asked. He smirked, "sure I do, I think of girls when their-"he, "NO actually I DON'T WANT TO KNOW,"I shout horrified.

As soon as we get to the motel, I run the tiny bathroom, leaving a confused Sam and dean, I plopped down on the toilet sit; I would have to do it when they leave tonight. I made my way out of the bathroom setting my bag on the bed. I walked toward Sam and dean who were eating food, I looked at my food and sighed, I didn't think it was good for me to eat right now. I looked up to find dean watching me, "eat your food Alex," he said sternly. I scoffed and switched the TV on..

"I'm not hungry Dean; I'll just eat it later, "I argued switching channels. After they finished eating we spent the next couple hours watching movies, while Sam looked for a case.

"Alright, I'm heading out to do some hustling," he said grabbing his leather jacket and car keys. Sam looked up, I could tell he wanted to go but didn't want to leave me alone. I rolled my eyes, "just go guys I'll be fine," Sam was about to protest, when dean spoke out," you're not scared are you Alex," he smirked at me. "Why would I be scared, besides you won't be gone for that long," I said watching as Sam hesitantly got up. I walked to close the door, "remember don't answer the phone unless it's us,-"Dean began to recite what our dad has been telling us for years , that I now knew of by heart, I waved him off with a hand," don't open the door ,blah ,blah ,blah, I know dean." He stared me down, "okay I know and I am taking it very seriously dean," I say shutting the door.

That left me with a couple of hours before they returned.

A/N: This has been written for quite a while now, but I didn't get the chance to post it up, I'm not going to abandon this story now and hopefully I'll be back to updating frequently. Also I don't really have a plot in mind for this story but I'll just go with the flow. I will post up the rest of this chapter soon, I know is short but I just don't have the time to complete it now. Please review, trust me they inspire me to write, and if you see any major spelling and grammar mistakes feel free to point them out. Writing advice is much appreciated too. Constructive criticism only, no flames please. One last thing I'm looking for a beta so any one interested please leave me a message.


End file.
